


Finally

by soundoftheunderground



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundoftheunderground/pseuds/soundoftheunderground
Summary: The feeling of Chloe behind her is not entirely new, but tonight something feels different. The air around them is heavy, pulsing with an energy that Beca has been fighting less and less as of late. She can feel Chloe’s breath hot and heavy and slightly breathless against her neck, and it causes the hairs to stand on end and her body to become even more aware of every place their bodies touch. Which quite frankly, is everywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

The club is packed to the rafters, the music is loud, and the alcohol is flowing freely. The Bellas have taken full advantage of the hyped up atmosphere and taken over a corner of the large, overcrowded dancefloor. They’re mostly dancing as a group, laughing and singing along to the words of whatever song blares from the speakers, taking full advantage of a rare weekend without plans. 

The club is popular on campus, one of the few places that don’t look too closely at the ID’s being presented to them at the door. As a result, it’s always full of students trying their hardest to get drunk and make sure they don’t remember any of their questionable decisions the morning after the night before. Beca and the Bellas are no exception. They pregamed pretty heavily before making their way to the club, and have been making the most of Stacie’s connections with the barstaff since they arrived not long ago to get preferential treatment when it’s time to get another drink.

As is often the case, Beca and Chloe have wound up dancing next to each other. Nobody bats an eyelash as they move together, Chloe’s chest brushing against Beca’s back as they move to the music. Stacie looks at them slightly enviously when she spots Chloe’s hand snake around to rest lightly on Beca’s hip, pulling the shorter girl further in to her body. Cythia Rose rolls her eyes good naturedly, and Fat Amy sighs and pulls Emily along behind her towards the bar, saying something along the lines of ‘just get a room already’. 

Beca for her part is oblivious to everything except the body moving against her and the mostly empty drink in her hand. She’s had a stressful week and is taking advantage of her drunken haze, relaxing in to Chloe’s embrace and letting herself stop thinking too hard for a little while. She moves her body along to the beat and leans further in to Chloe, who merely tightens her grip and closes the tiny gap that separates their bodies.

The feeling of Chloe behind her is not entirely new, but tonight something feels different. The air around them is heavy, pulsing with an energy that Beca has been fighting less and less as of late. She can feel Chloe’s breath hot and heavy and slightly breathless against her neck, and it causes the hairs to stand on end and her body to become even more aware of every place their bodies touch. Which quite frankly, is everywhere. 

The skin of her hip burns where Chloe’s hand is placed, her pinky curled slightly underneath the hem of her shirt so it rests lightly against Beca’s lower stomach. It could be accidental, but Beca is sure that Chloe is very much aware of what she’s doing and the affect she’s having if the smirk she can pretty much feel against her neck is any indication. 

“Do you want another drink?”

The question is spoken quietly in to her ear as Chloe somehow moulds herself even more tightly around Beca, so close now that Beca can feel the movements of her breathing. Instead of answering she just reaches around to grab Chloe’s other hand and brings it to rest against her stomach, shaking her head slightly as she does so. Chloe squeezes her gently in acknowledgment of her non-answer and continues to move to the music that continues to blare throughout the building.

With the comfort of Chloe’s arms around her, Beca closes her eyes and leans her head back to rest lightly against Chloe’s, humming in contentment when she feels Chloe’s head shift slightly and rest her lips briefly against the column of her neck. She knows that the other girls are almost certainly watching them from the bar, but she finds that tonight she isn’t willing to bring herself to care. She’s tired of fighting her feelings, and she thinks that she’s allowed to finally go after what, who, she wants.

* * *

Beca doesn’t know how much time has passed since the other girls left her and Chloe on the dancefloor, and she really doesn’t care. They are now dancing chest to chest instead of back to chest, Beca’s arms hanging loosely over Chloe’s shoulders. Chloe is once again gripping at Beca’s hips as she slowly grinds herself along Beca’s front to the beat of the music. Her breath washes hotly over Beca’s face and lips in short bursts and her eyes are focused intently on Beca’s lips, but she doesn’t move any closer.

At this point, Beca’s body is on fire. She is fighting a losing battle with herself as she struggles to not move even closer to her best friend and finally close the distance that remains between them. Her eyes rake over Chloe’s face, and then lower. She takes note of how close their bodies are, chests brushing whenever they move and one of Chloe’s thighs between her own so they can move even closer together. 

When she looks back up their eyes lock, and the way in which Chloe is looking at her actually causes her to forget how to breathe. It almost breaks the tiny bit of resolve she’s barely hanging on to, but then she steels herself. Just for a little bit longer, she reasons, enjoying the sweet torture slightly too much to give in just yet. 

She must be giving something away because all of a sudden Chloe is smirking. Her grip on Beca’s hips tighten, and then her thumbs are slipping under her top to slowly rub small circles against her bare skin. She slowly tugs Beca further in to her, so that her thigh applies the barest hint of pressure to where Beca didn’t know she needed it. It takes a lot of effort to stifle the groan that catches in the back of her throat, but she just about manages it, her forehead falling to rest against Chloe’s collarbone as she forces herself to continue breathing.

“You’re not playing fair, Chloe.” She says, lips brushing against Chloe’s bare skin as she speaks.

“I do whatever it takes to get what I want, Becs, you know that.” Is Chloe’s response, and this time Beca does groan.

“You can’t say things like that, Beale,” Beca says, shaking her head. 

“Why not?” Chloe asks, bringing her hands around to link at the bottom of Beca’s back before tightening them to pull Beca’s body flush against her own. What they’re doing can hardly be called dancing anymore, Beca thinks, but she doesn’t move.

“Because,” she says, pulling back to look Chloe in the eye, “When you say things like that, it gives a girl hope that you might actually like her back.”

She makes sure to keep her eyes locked with Chloe’s as she waits to see what Chloe does next. She doesn’t have to wait long. Barely a second passes before Chloe untangles herself from Beca and turns towards the exit. For a brief moment Beca fears she’s said the wrong thing, but then Chloe is turning back to her and grabbing her hand.

“You’re coming with me.” She says with purpose, before turning back towards the doors, tugging Beca along behind her. 

After a couple of minutes of fighting their way through the crowd, the two women finally find themselves on the other side of the door. Chloe doesn’t let go of Beca’s hand as she continues to move away from the club, and Beca just does her best to keep up. She’s still slightly concerned that she may have broken Chloe, and isn’t quite sure what to expect next.

Which is probably why she’s surprised when she suddenly finds herself pinned against a building, Chloe’s body pressed tightly against her own. A small yelp barely has the chance to escape before her mouth is covered, and then her mind catches up with what’s happening and her world is actually tilting on its axis and stars are bursting behind her closed eyelids because Chloe is kissing her on the mouth in what is most certainly not a platonic way.

The kiss has barely started when Chloe pulls back as suddenly as she leaned in. She says nothing as she stares at the lips she just attacked, breathing heavily. For her part, Beca just stares at Chloe in shock. Four years of waiting is finally over, and she doesn’t know what happens next. 

“Becs.” Chloe says, voice low and serious.

“Chloe.” Beca replies hesitantly. She’s both desperate and terrified to hear whatever Chloe is going to say next.

“Take me home.”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Beca and Chloe make it back to the house, Beca’s hair is in complete disarray, her lipstick is smudged and she is in complete and utter disbelief that she has final, finally, kissed Chloe Beale. She kind of hates the fact that Chloe still looks as good as she does with kiss swollen lips and her rumpled shirt that is no longer tucked neatly in to her criminally short skirt. At the same time she really doesn’t, because wow. Chloe is a masterpiece, and right now she’s looking at Beca with fire in her eyes and a smug grin on her face.

They stumble through the front door in a tangled mess of limbs, neither really able to tell where one ends and the other begins. For a second Beca feels a flash of guilt that their first time is going to happen whilst they’re both beyond tipsy, but then Chloe leans in and kisses her again and then all she can think about is which horizontal surface is closest and how fast she can get them there.

She briefly registers being guided backwards, and then her back meets the front door and she’s closing it with her body as Chloe steps even closer so that their bodies are flush together once again. A small groan escapes Chloe’s mouth as Beca licks her way inside, and the hands resting on her waist flex and tighten in response before they start trailing downwards. They only stop once they meet the hem of Beca’s shirt. Once there, they sneak their way under the fabric and slowly start to lightly scratch at the skin of Beca’s stomach. The new sensation causes goosebumps to erupt across her skin, and Beca’s breath catches in the back of her throat. 

Breathless, Beca pulls back in an attempt to force more air in her lungs. She leans her head back to rest on the door behind her, and wills herself to breathe. After a couple of seconds she opens her eyes, and the sight she is met with causes her to become breathless all over again. Chloe stands before her, chest heaving and eyes glimmering as they focus on Beca’s lips. 

“We should probably take this somewhere else.” She eventually says, though the words come out as more of a question than a statement.

Chloe nods almost absently in response, raising her eyes to meet Beca’s. She bites her lip as she ponders on something for a moment, and then she seems to make a decision. The predatory smirk Beca’s had directed at her so many times before makes its return, only this time there is so much more intent behind it.

“How about my room?” Chloe suggests. “Unlike you, I don’t have a roommate to worry about.”

“Yeah.” Beca agrees, nodding a little bit too enthusiastically. “I can deal with that.”

“I’m counting on it, Becs” Chloe says with a wink, and then she’s pulling away and grabbing Beca’s hand to lead her up the stairs and in to her room.

* * * * *

“Holy shit.” Are the words that pull Beca out of slumber the following morning. Shortly followed by a number of excited squeals as whoever just barged in to Chloe’s room pulls away to give the rest of the Bellas an unobstructed view of where Beca is currently being spooned by none other than Chloe Beale herself.

Beca feels like she should probably be feeling embarrassed, but exhaustion wins and she barely swats her hand in a ‘go away’ gesture before scooting further under the covers. The arm Chloe has draped around her waist tightens, pulling her closer, and her breath tickles the skin at the back of Beca’s neck. 

“Way to go guys. Mama’s so proud of you.” Stacie says from the doorway. Beca can hear the smile in her voice. A small part of her feels her pride swell at the compliment. The rest of her is just tired, so she merely grunts in response and turns in Chloe’s arms, nuzzling her face in the gap between Chloe’s shoulder and cheek. 

“Make them leave.” She mumbles quietly, resting her arm on Chloe’s hipbone. 

Chloe just chuckles in response, pressing a kiss against the side of Beca’s head. 

“Thanks, Stace, but would you mind closing the door on your way out?” she asks, “Becs here needs her beauty rest.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?” Comes Amy’s response from somewhere in the hallway, “Me and Bumper just call it sex, because that’s what it is.”

“Oh my god, can you just leave us in peace already?” Beca shouts, “I want to enjoy this and you’re ruining it for me.”

“Alright, we’re going, keep your panties on.” Amy says, her voice getting further away as she and the others head back to whatever they were doing before. “Oh, too late. Chloe took them off already.”

Beca decides to ignore the laughter of her fellow housemates and instead nuzzles her way further in to Chloe’s embrace, dropping a sloppy kiss on to her collarbone as she tries to lose herself to sleep once more.

“So last night happened.”

Beca can pretty much feel Chloe’s smug grin from her resting spot. Later on, she’s going to kiss that stupid smile of Chloe’s stupid…ly good looking face. But not now. Now is the time for sleep.

“Last night did happen.” She agrees, “But it’s now this morning, Chloe. And because we partook in nocturnal activities until we could not partake anymore, I need you to shush and sleep, or shush and let me sleep so I can wake up and do it all over again. Please.”

It’s a while before Chloe responds.

“Do you think you could be convinced to partake again now, or do I have to wait?”

* * * * *

Not twelve hours in to her new relationship with Chloe Beale, Beca discovers that Chloe is much more convincing when she isn’t wearing clothes. 

That’s what she tries to tell herself, anyway.


End file.
